Aurora's Borealis
by LilNightingale
Summary: When the Vampire world is turned upside down in fire and smoke, the Volturi's greatest secret is revealed. They must now take over the throne as their Father figure wished, and rule as he would have. But not all is easily said and done. Speculation and suspicious worries surround the three who suddenly appeared in time of tragedy. Rated M as precaution.
1. Prologue

Our world had been of such simplicity, of such tranquility, for so long it had seemed as if nothing could disturb the peace brought upon our lives. And yet, it only took the choice of two lives to destroy all that had been created and strived for, very nearly demolishing an entire secret world, that is, if the Volturi's best kept secret its self had been released.

If it was not for three other lives, all may have ended in a single hour's time. For many look to rulers for guidance, and without such rulers what is a kingdom to do?

A flicker of fire and a torturous idea was all it took, to bring down an entire coven. While a majority of the guards were supposedly taking care of a modern version of the Southern wars, those left at the castle were given the seemingly easy task of watching their three rulers; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Who would dare attack the coven that kept their world possible? Apparently, those who possess the gifts of fire and shape-shifting, would dare such a feat. Word had not yet reached Volterra, of the Southern-heading guards demise when the castle was attacked.

Amongst fire and screaming, we were pushed up into the attic by a frantic Aro. His normally theatrical manners were pushed aside, the oddest sense of fear and horror tracing along his actions and words. We didn't understand what was going on on floors below us. Had the present guard's training gone out of hand? I was voicing these concerns when the man we viewed as a father laid a finger against my lips, effectively silencing me.

"Speak naught a word, my children. Rely only on each other, and you will live. We are under attack, and I fear we are too little in number and gifts to survive. I rely on you three to take care of Volterra, and our species, after these horror's are over," Aro reached a free hand to clasp the others', each laying their palm over his. His eyes reached each of our own; the view of a king, who knows it's the end of his reign. "You are all so powerful, absolutely exquisite. I will die proud, knowing that our race will continue in capable hands."

His words were that of a dead man.

It was as if he had already been killed.

It seemed to be Aro wanted to continue on his last speech, and delay the seemingly inevitable, but the screaming that we had been rushed from was growing dreadfully closer. He bestowed a kiss on the hands that grasped his, one upon my cheek, before rushing away without another word. We were left there, my warm, sobbing body encased by the freezing ones I found solace in. We each knew we would never be able to live the same again, in peaceful bliss.

Possibly to test if that idea had not been proven well enough, it was when the door was shoved open again that we knew our time had come. I was shoved behind the others, with 'naught a word spoken', as a burly, pale man with wild eyes gave a curious grin in our direction. A lithe, exotic woman hung on his arm, though she soon was replaced by a common house cat as she shifted forms. We were soon to find out their names were Phoenix and Lizbeth; and they were the ones responsible for the demise of the Volturi.

Like the rest of the vampire race, they were well unaware of our existence. And so, they believed us, especially myself, as no match. They knew nothing of us, our gifts, our strengths. They didn't understand the bond we had, in body and mind. Nor did they understand the shield that wrapped around them, the wind that supplied heavy oxygen in the space. Or why their fire literally blew back in their faces. They died in confusion, failure, and horror. Much like our father, and the rest of our coven had.

They failed.

But we would not.

We would take heed from Phoenix's name, and rise from ashes.

Our names will rush across the lands, to every vampire known.

To every vampire existing,

To every vampire to be created,

The Volturi's biggest secret, will be spread.

And we will take the place of our fallen, and create a new rule.

One that will refuse to end,

In fire, and screaming.

With the requested help of players in the forum, I have gone back and edited some punctuation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Stephenie Meyer created characters, I only own my OCs.


	2. We Can Always Begin Again

The epistles were sent out swiftly, of course, after the castle had been reconstructed. It was a disaster after the attack, as were the surrounding human homes. Many mortals vacated the area, moving away for homes that seemed a safe distance from the castle that had suddenly gone to flames, and had refused an investigation. They were able to take advantage of far less prying human eyes and set to rebuilding the structure in a timely manner. In all, it took but a few short weeks.

Plenty of time for word to spread, of the Volturi's demise.

It was unknown of the names of who would take over, but just the fact that again there would be three. No one knew further than that, that wasn't now a part of the New Volturi, as it had been coined.

And yet with such uncertainty, it was no surprise when vampires across the world upon receiving invitations to the coronations to be held, made plans to attend. They were all curious, who wouldn't be? Especially when the notes to each coven, each rogue, held such little information themselves, holding no postage stamps, and no names;

"You are cordially invited to the coronation of our new royalty.

This event shall occur on the Fifth day of May, and held in the Castle.

Dress nicely, come sated; refreshments will not be provided to accommodate certain attendees."

_"-L_"

It was hand written on ancient parchment, in such an elegant way that visions of ballgowns and classical music came to mind at the idea of the old age tradition of a coronation. It seemed as if their new rulers had a taste for the olden ways. Would a crowning ceremony be involved? Only a intriguing, intricate L made out for a signature, taking over the V that previously was found on documents from Volterra.

It was with that signature that many began to wonder if a, 'New Volturi' would even be such a thing. Or if it may be replaced all together. Another jive at the name was spread about, at Volterra being shortened to 'L'terra'. Quite a few preferred this oddly shortened version, and some teased at the idea of a 'L'turi' to match. Such small jokes spread through the vampire world and seemed to calm the worries of many as they awaited the big day.

Whilst the rest of the vampiric world was beginning to rest easier, 'L'terra' did not. Anxiety was strong within the castle, especially amongst a certain three. They could not spare a moment as preparations were made to them and the building. A new staff of sorts and a guard had been swift to replace those lost, thankfully many of less ranking than the well known names had survived, easy to miss for their faces were not well known. The wives had been killed, as had characters such as Jane and Alec; their popularity had not missed Phoenix and Lizbeth's ears. Those that had been able to live were now put to work once more, training to protect their new rulers, making due time in preparing for the coronation and ball to follow suit.

And of course, grooming their new rulers themselves to take on such roles.

It was the eldest of them, Dante, that took to this the easiest. He was able to slip into the role as King quite swiftly, though he rather dreaded the complications that would come of such a daunting task. For the past seventeen years, he and his siblings had been kept behind closed doors. To suddenly be presented to the vampire world as their leaders, and then actually have to rule over them, seemed to be a far stretch.

Arturo, the second eldest, would rather enjoy the pleasant side of being King, while Dante could not help but look at the negatives. Arturo had a one-track mind it seemed at times, and for now, he was proving that with focusing only on what was to happen May 5th.

But yet, even though both had different focuses, they were always able to save time for the youngest. The youngest, by 106 years. Aurora, as they called her, was half-human. The result of their Father's indiscretions with a human named Emilia, seventeen years ago. And also the reason why they had grown so close with the Volturi in the first place.

Upon finding out of Emilia's pregnancy, their Father took the boys and ran with his tail between his legs. He knew of the punishment, but had no heart to rid Emilia of their child before it was due. He was old fashioned, physically and mentally. But clearly not in every sense, for him to father a child out of wedlock. Father could not stay away forever, knowing he had another child out there, and soon he once again took the boys and returned to her. It was easy to find her, on her death bed in the Volturi castle with a classic pink blanketed bundle in her arms. The kings were by her side, keeping the woman company in her last breaths. She refused to go through the change after having the baby, instead rather dying than having to spend decades honing her thirst to a manageable level. She was truly a selfish woman, Dante and Arturo had never liked her.

Emilia was dead long before Aro had their Father killed for his actions. Caius had wanted the siblings and the baby to join the new parents as well, but it was Aro who decided he wished to see how this child grew. This child was still without a name, and it was Dante who bestowed the name of Alouetta upon her, then to follow was Arturo, who decided upon her middle name being Cher. The family name of Luana took her last. But yet, with any nickname that can be imagined from her name, it was Aro's sobriquet of Aurora that she took to. She grew quick, and was a pleasant child to raise. As Aro often commented, she was considered to be, "Volterra's own Northern Lights."

She took on very few vampiric traits, to the point that it was often questioned if she even was one at all, or just a gifted human. Her gifts of winds showed early, like her brothers had upon their changes, when she found herself accidentally levitating small objects as she passed through the halls. This greatly pleased Aro, who already was fond of Arturo's electricity, and Dante's 'solo-ing' as they called it. She did not possess a vampire-esque thirst at all, nor the physical traits of one. In truth, she only showed her gift as being any sign of her mixed blood.

And so it was these three that became the Volturi's greatest secret, these three that destroyed the threat to the vampire world, and these three that would become the next rulers in a world they had never truly been apart of.

It will truly be a sight to see.


	3. Unjust Suspicions need not be Stated

It was Emmett who managed to see the letter upon their front porch first. With a gentle grasp often unknown to him, he picked it up as his siblings headed inside to put away their things from school. His eyes skimmed over it, and his laugh boomed through the house, completely missing the serious meaning behind a coronation, "Hey, Eddie. If you want to bring that little human girl to Volterra, this letter says it's totally cool!"

The telepathic vampire, with the clairvoyant one at his side, were swift to return back down the stairs, "What letter are you talking about?" Edward muttered, raking over Alice's thoughts as she herself wondered the same.

"I saw nothing about a letter from the Volturi coming today. What's it say, Em?" Alice shot a confused glance at Edward, before returning her attention to the parchment that seemed far too delicate to be in Emmett's grasp.

"It was just laying on our porch, it says we're invited to a coronation in May at 'the Castle'. I figured it was the Volturi castle, because of that attack in November Carlisle talked about." Emmett spoke seriously for a change, reaching out a stone hand to pass the note to Alice's own outstretched fingers. She deduced the same as him, and was soon to pass it off to Edward. The rest of the family was spreading into the living room then, each taking a turn to read it until finally it ended up is Carlisle's grasp.

He cleared his throat, unnecessarily, before looking to each of his family members, "My opinion is that we attend, and hopefully meet our new leaders ourselves and come to good terms with them, as we rather were with Aro, Caius, and Marcus." A tinge of sadness traced his words; he was still mourning the loss of such close friends, lost in such a tragic way.

"I agree." Esme took her mate's hand, giving a soft smile as she tried to ease his grief to the back of his mind.

"Perhaps we could show up a day early, and be able to assess them without the rest of our species crowding around?" Jasper offered, his arms wrapped around an excited Alice whom perched on his lap.

"I'll be able to look into their thoughts easier if we meet them one-on-one." Edward mused, a hand absentmindedly playing with the curls at the back of his neck.

"I can test out the new guard while you guys are getting all buddy-buddy with their 'Royal Lordship-ness'." Emmett had a grin that could rival Alice's, as she started speaking about being able to shop for outfits fit for a coronation viewing.

The only one that had not spoken up was Rosalie. She sat with Emmett's arm around her waist, a frown hardly marring her perfect features. When Esme spoke up, wishing to hear Rosalie's opinion on the matter, she nearly growled, "What if it's a trap? We know no details past the Volturi being nearly wiped out, yet it's so quickly that three others can replace them? What if it's just the ones who killed them in the first place. If we show up early we're giving them ample time to take us out, too!" Rosalie voiced her concerns, hardly trusting the letter no one knew was coming.

"If anything is going to happen I'll see it." Alice placated, her mind scanning the future at the moment already, but not for what'll happen. She was still side tracked about what to wear. She gasped suddenly, causing Rosalie to grin, believing she was right. But that thought was shot down swiftly with an exclamation of, "Oh, Esme! I already know the perfect gown for you!"

Edward could hardly stop the chuckle threatening to explode at Rosalie's suddenly angry thoughts, a hand hiding his grin from view. Sometimes he rather enjoyed his gift.

He then caught sight of Emmett's glance to Rosalie, with a raised eyebrow at her change in expression. And then he caught wind of Emmett's thoughts.

Sometimes, he rather despised his gift.


	4. Nothing Endures like Change

_May 1st_

Time had flown; the invitations had been sent out just a couple of weeks prior. Now being the week of, most preparations were finished. The castle had been restored rather than rebuilt to the way it was before, now with all the furnishings intact once more. The thrones had been changed, though, the old set was set in a different room on the opposite side of the building; this room held all that had survived the attack, from tapestry, to stone doors, even a chandelier.

The new thrones were placed where the old had been, and were very nearly identical. Each had tall backs, the cushions made of a soft white silk. The woodwork was mahogany, and carved intricately with depictions of the past kings respectively in each throne where they had previously sat. At the edge of each handle was a trio of gems, each throne holding a different set to match the personality of whom would sit there.

The siblings' clothing just needed last minute fittings over the next few days, at least for Aurora. The men would wear black tuxes with tailcoats, to follow the tradition the Volturi had begun. Black cloaks with a dark grey lining would be draped around their shoulders upon coronation, held together by a rope of twisted silk and a brooch that depicted the same cursive _L_ found on the invitations. Considering her gender, Aurora was to wear a gown with a full skirt made of nude colored tulle, the top layer being black to match her brothers. Lace flowers and leaves dripped down the sides of the skirt, tying it with the corset style top that was rather sheer. The only portion of it that was opaque was the bust area with a nude strip of silk underneath the black lace flowers and leaves that made up her short sleeves and plunging neckline, though were otherwise randomly placed until they joined with the skirt. To continue to match Arturo and Dante's cloaks, she would be given one of her own as well.

Their clothing had actually been Tallia getting her way, one of the few guards to survive the attack. She had known the siblings since Aurora was a toddler, for that was when she had joined the Volturi. She was a pale woman with the darkest hair, born in the 1600s. She had the gift of transferring invisibility, in which she can turn others transparent. It was a very limited gift, which was why she had not been one of Aro's favorites. Tallia could only turn one other person invisible, and only for nearly an hour at max. It was she who was planning practically everything while the siblings took crash course lessons on being leaders.

She had already planned on having tables setup in the ballroom that was next door to the throne room, not that anyone would need to sit, but for the mere enjoyment of experiencing human-like tendencies. The windows would be left open for a change, to let in warm air and natural light until dusk, where they'll be closed, their curtains drawn, and the chandeliers will lighten the room instead. Several of the guards knew classical instruments, and would be playing rather than bringing in a human group that would have to be changed or killed after the events were over. It was Arturo who had voiced this idea, when he had been helping them move some of the furniture around the previous month. They had been talking about anything and everything, talents -besides gifts- just happened to come up in the conversation.

Yet, on the afternoon of May 1st, planning and lessons were not on the minds of the siblings. Instead they were doing as many other sets of siblings do as well. _Bicker._

"You're making a risible scene, Arty." A soprano voice piped up, between sets of giggles. Dante was glaring at the back of the ash brown head before him, absolutely exasperated.

"C'mon! You two have been studying since Aurora woke up. Let loose, have fun, maybe even smile for once in your life." Arturo spun around and eyed Dante, who did not give him the smile he had wanted.

"She woke an hour ago." It was a familiar sound in their group, the low baritone voice from the eldest of them. Aurora had always found it amusing how serious Dante looked and sounded, despite sharing numerous facial features with Arturo, who was the life of the party. They were nearly polar opposite in personality at times. Dante had such dark brown hair that reached his chin, it made his red eyes seem so much darker. His skin seemed to be slightly tanned compared to other vampires; Arturo had the same complexion as well. As humans they had the darker olive skin tone of their Father's, she had always assumed this was why as vampires they weren't devoid of color. They both had sharp jawlines, straight noses, a small cleft in their chins, and full dark pink lips. Dante had a broader brow bone, while Arturo's cheek bones were higher and far more pronounced. Unlike the length of Dante's hair, Arturo's was a slightly long curly mess, often brushed to the right of his face with his fingers. They could very nearly be twins. If twins could be born five years apart.

"My point exactly!" Arturo looped an arm around Dante's neck, his free hand going to ruffle the neat locks of hair. Dante swatted away the annoyance, smoothing down his hair.

"Likewise, I believe that to be Danny's point as well, Arty." Aurora teased, pretending to miss how Dante's glare had shifted to her at the nickname. He was such a grumpy pants sometimes, she almost wished his gift was to be able to take a nap; he sure needed one.

"But who cares if we know some stupid little laws no one even uses? We know what Aro, Caius, and Marcus enforced, anything else we don't know we can figure out when we need to. For now, we should totally prank the guards training!" Arturo took his hand from Dante's hair, gently coiling it around Aurora's shoulders. She may be part vampire, but she definitely did not have the durability of one. Dante had drilled that into him the day she was put in their care.

"We should not." Dante was scowling now, a hand brought to cup his face as his shoulders drooped. He knew he had lost, there was no greater force than Arturo when he wanted to do something.

"We should, and we will! Let's go!" With a strength strong enough to drag Dante, but equally gentle to guide Aurora, Arturo lead their trio towards the training grounds. He didn't grow very close, for they were soon stopped by Tallia.

"Glad to see you've guys finished those lessons already. Right, so, I need little miss here for another fitting since the corset's done, and you boys to go over the ballroom and make sure it's up to standards." Tallia somehow held up a grin as she spoke, a heavy Mediterranean accent shaping her words. She didn't wait for a response, meeting each of their eyes to make sure she had their attention before continuing her train of thought. "That one chandelier is causing troubles, it doesn't want to hang straight. It keeps tilting, so if you can figure that out that'd be great." Tallia snaked a hand between them, grasping Aurora's forearm and leading her away from the boys.

"I never get to have fun!" Arturo pouted, now the one being dragged as Dante took them to the ballroom as requested.

"You'll live."

* * *

Later that evening, long after the youngest of them had retreated to her room for the night, the boys stood in the throne room. Their eyes were set on the thrones, destined to them in four days' time. Dante would be taking where Marcus sat, Arturo was to be where Aro once was, Aurora shall sit where Caius did before. They would be in age order, though that was subject to change.

"I don't know if I like her sitting with one side open, ya know?" Arturo was twirling an ashen curl around his gloved index finger. "We know nobody outside of the castle. We can't trust anybody not to try and take her out, she's so... human." It was a rare instance, where Arturo was serious. These moments showed more when the subject concerned Aurora, both he and Dante viewed her more as a daughter than a half sister. She was so precious to them, but so fragile otherwise.

"I feel the same way." Dante murmured, as his view was caught on Tallia. She stood behind the thrones, her lower lip caught between her teeth in thought. She ultimately had the final say, she knew more than they did how the guests would react to whatever they may do. The thrones had been set by age to show everyone during the coronation that not one leader would have more power than the other. But Arturo had a point. Aurora was more human than anything else. Anyone could have a perfect shot at her from her left side, whether physically or with their gift.

"I truly don't know. We can always place her in the center, but that may make some more suspicious than they already are. It's already going to be a shock that she's human, but some may not like a human being where Aro was," Tallia traced her fingers over the carvings depicting Marcus and his life, where Dante would be sitting, "It's just such an important place to them. And they may decide to revolt. We waited so long for this to happen to give everyone, ourselves too, time to grieve and accept change. But can you imagine what they'll think realizing how young you two are? 129, 124? Some of 'em are centuries older than you, and then for Aurora who is literally seven times younger than the both of you, I did the math don't give me that face." She shot to Dante, who had quirked an eyebrow at Tillia mentioning she'd done the math. "It'll just be a big shock. So, I think we should keep it the way it is. We'll put one of the shields at her side, maybe Olexir, he'll be able to keep watch over her, or... Arturo?"

The vampire in question had turned away from the conversation, and now stood by one of the windows, "We have four days..." He murmured, though his words were easily picked up by the others. "The change takes three."

A snarl was heard, ripping through the midnight air, "_No!_" Dante rejected the idea as soon as it left his brother's lips. "I will _not_ take her humanity from her. We don't even know how she'll react to the change!"

"We already agreed to let her decide on her eighteenth birthday! She's seventeen, her birthday is in eight months. What's the difference if we give her the choice now? You know she'll say yes, and then by the fifth she'll be safe like us!" Arturo defended, whirling around. Both brothers shared the same angered look for different reasons.

"Are you even thinking? Don't you remember being a newborn? No self-control!" He spoke in rapid fire, a drastic change from his usual five word statements.

"Aurora would be different, and you know it. She's already part vampire-"

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't put her through it yet!"

"Wouldn't that make the whole thing easier! She's already partway one, we just gotta let her change to a full one!"

"I know life before your change is hazy, Arturo, but-"

"_Stop._ My memories don't apply to this! I don't remember the details but I remember living! I remember that night, and I remember the change. You know this, so don't hold it against me!"

Dante sighed, letting his shoulders sag, "I'm sorry. I don't want her changed yet, though." Arturo only nodded stiffly in response, his arm crossed across his broad chest.

"I agree. I know where you're coming from, but let's let her have her last eight months. Let her reach adult hood before she becomes a vampire, we all know she'll want to the second you give her that choice." Tillia spoke in a gentle tone from her spot by the thrones. During the argument the boys had drifted towards each other, and now stood in the center of the room. "Now!" Tillia grinned brightly, clapping her hands together to disperse the tension. "I have an idea and you're going to love it!"

If the boys had never agreed about anything together before, they did now: Tillia had quite a _unique_ personality.


	5. The Best is Yet to Come

_May 4th_

The castle seemed to be no different than it had been the last time any of the Cullen family had viewed it. As foreboding as it had been before, it came as just barely a surprise to see it not in ruins.

"Of course they would repair it, who would hold a ceremony in a destroyed building?" Carlisle murmured to none in particular. It was just past the sunset, and the city was cloaked in the moonlight, while the family was dressed in dark clothes. It was known that the town was under the impression that the structure was closed, and so to see anyone coming in and out may raise suspicion. It was a side door that brought them into the castle, just inside the entrance being a tall man with muscled arms crossed over his chest. A black cloak fastened with a gold capital L pin just barely pooled on the ground behind them, as he gazed at the group with ruby eyes.

"Olympian Coven?" His voice was low, and rough, like tires on gravel. He was quite clearly a guard, and seemed to be rather knowledgeable of existing covens, despite none of the family having seen him before.

"Yes." It was Carlisle who stepped forward, with a hand stretched out to shake his. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. I certainly hope it is no trouble that we came a day early."

The guard only glanced at the palm out stretched to him. Instead he dropped his arms and turned from the group, his hand making a beckoning motion as he strode down the hall.

"Well, he seems friendly." The words from Emmett didn't seem to reach the guard either, he seemed to ignore this as well and turn down a corner. Carlisle lead the group after him down several twists and turns. The only sounds that followed was the steady beat of Bella's heart along with her steps, and the nearly silent steps of the vampires. It was a short distance they covered, before he stopped them before a large wooden door.

It was then another sound reached them, another heart beat, much slower and weaker than Bella's. Esme cringed, her thoughts bringing about worries of them coming in upon a feeding. But yet, Jasper didn't take a step back, or show any change. There was no scent of blood, and the rest of them caught that a moment later. Perhaps there was a sleeping human, or the feeding was about to happen and the human felt safe still? But it didn't quite make sense, either.

The guard turned to them, one of his hands on a brass knob. "Stay out here." He then twisted the handle and slid into the room, the fabric of his cloak swirling in the air and escaping into the next room just as the oak fell shut. Edward wrapped his arm slightly tighter around Bella behind everyone, bringing her even closer into his side. Emmett had taken a step in front of Rosalie, Jasper doing the same for Alice, as Esme stood side by side with Carlisle in front of the group. They were all extremely cautious, one had to be in such a situation.

It was only a moment later that the door swung open, to reveal the guard with a black bundle in his arms. A pale hand peaked out from it, and the curious heart beat seemed to be emitted by it as well. He swung past them with the human, up a flight of stairs that had been to the right. No one had a chance to question it, as their attention was once more taken to another figure before them. A dark haired woman cocked an eyebrow at the far too curious group, her hand holding the door from swinging shut once more. "Well, come on in. You lot seem harmless enough." She held the door open as the family filed in slowly, mates being kept far from the cloaked guard as they passed into a sitting room. A fireplace sat empty across the room, while multiple chairs of dark woods and soft red fabrics sat around a large circle rug. "Was Olexir hostile to you all or something? You all seem skittish." The door was closed once more, as she flitted past them. A chandelier above lit the room in a golden glow, revealing what seemed to be a set of male vampires. Unlike the guards, they were not cloaked. Instead, one with messy, ash brown hair faced the group, dressed in a white button down that had multiple buttons unfastened with black trousers and grey socks, and an arm crossed over his chest to rest a gloved hand on the opposite shoulder. The other had longer, darker hair and was dressed in a maroon button down that seemed to be more orderly, with the cuffs folded to his elbows and paired with light grey trousers. He wore black dress shoes unlike the others, and was also the first to speak, "It's a pleasure to have you here, Cullen clan, albeit a day early."

"My family and I agreed it would be less taxing on us if we came before others began to arrive. I hope this not to be causing trouble for you and yours." Carlisle stepped to the vampire with a calm expression, his words steady as he spoke.

"Of course it's not a problem. It was getting boring with just us here." The other spoke, a broad grin crossing his face as he addressed the group. "My name is Arturo, he's Dante, and she's Tallia. I can't say I know any of your names, though."

"I'm Edward, this is Isabella." Edward took the reign of introductions, bringing himself and Bella to the side of the group once Tallia had joined Arturo and Dante. She was incredibly quiet, taking to stay tucked against him in this situation. "That is Carlisle and Esme, the leaders of our family. And this is Jasper and Alice, along with Emmett and Rosalie."

"Interesting names, and it's fantastic you've brought a human with you! When Tallia told us months ago that there was a coven with a human companion, I thought we couldn't exclude you from the festivities of tomorrow." Arturo appeared to be a rather boisterous soul, very nearly like Emmett, but perhaps a bit more level headed than him.

"Do you have plans to change her?" Dante's question silenced his brother, and nearly brought a growl from Edward. It was Carlisle who answered, once more.

"Yes, but that will be on Edward and Bella's terms after their wedding in the future." The nod from Dante seemed to calm the family. At least, it seemed they wouldn't have anyone breathing down their necks anymore of changing Bella.

"We plan to stick with many of the rules of the Volturi, but considering your history with Isabella here over the past time, I do agree with your decision over the matter." Dante brought his gaze to Arturo, his darker ruby eyes meeting lighter ones. "Arturo, do you agree?"

"I agree. If it's not causing harm or risking people finding out about us, then it's fine in my book." He brought his arm from around himself, only to hook his thumbs in his pockets.

"Thank you. I find it fascinating that you treat each others as equals, though, if you don't mind my asking, I had thought it was rumored there would be three rulers again?" Carlisle's curiosity couldn't quite be sated, as per usual.

"There is three-" Dante began, only to be cut off by Arturo.

"Yeah, there's three, but our other sibling had stuff to do. But we'll all be there tomorrow, of course, so you'll meet her then." Arturo plopped himself down in an arm chair, as Dante settled gently into one half of a love seat.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Tallia gestured to the rest of the chairs, as she took up spot by the doors. Edward and Bella decided to take the matching love seat across from Dante, though Edward very nearly was placing Bella behind himself. Carlisle and Esme had a pair of arm chairs beside each other, letting Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice take up the sectional near by.

"If I remember correctly, Aro was fond of your coven for certain gifts. What I never get was why? To my knowledge none of you, except for Carlisle, were a part of the Volturi." Dante spoke his question in a curious voice, his mind holding the same intentions for Edward. Arturo seemed to be distracted, his thoughts on what seemed to be future pranks he had planned for his brother, involving ruined clothes and plenty of dye.

"He wanted Alice and Edward to join his guard because of their gifts, he thought them to be very beneficial to Volterra and himself." Carlisle's tone was cautious, as it had often been when speaking of any of the past rulers. While he often didn't agree with their decisions, he had still been close with the trio at a time, and had taken it rather difficult to find out of their deaths.

"Ahh, that makes sense. He was always speaking about having more powerful gifts in his guard."

The conversation continued well into the night, only ending once Bella's struggle with sleep finally ended, and her head fell against Edward's shoulder softly. "There's a room she can sleep in on the third floor, Tallia can lead you there. There's also multiple other rooms your coven is free to use if needed. Everything will begin with the ceremony at sunset, so please come to the great hall just beforehand to take your seats. I hope you enjoy it." Dante stood, as did Arturo. Both the brothers shook Carlisle's hand as the rest filed out to be lead by Tallia, Edward sweeping Bella up into his arms.

It surely was going to be interesting tomorrow.

* * *

My apologies for being so late! I was stuck in writers block all through April, then life happened and I forgot about this! I will hopefully have the coronation and festivities up within a week or two, thank you!

P.s: Is totally only half edited, but I really wanted to get some content up for all of you cx


	6. Hold my Hand in this Trying Time

_May 5th _

During the previous evening, multiple covens had started to show. The first to arrive were the Denali's, lead by Carmen and Eleazar. Carlisle and Esme had been chatting with the pair all during the night, while Edward kept watch over Bella, and away from Tanya. The Amazon coven arrived shortly after, settling themselves in the library while the Romanians had taken up a small sitting room. By mid morning, the Cullen's had returned to the room they had sat in last night, letting the Egyptian coven and the rest of the Denali's take up their vacated rooms.

It was reaching five pm, with sunset to be at about six. Multiple guards wandered about the castle, keeping a stern eye of the covens and any nomads who had shown up. The French coven had also shown up, though the only members, Henri and Yvette, preferred to stay in the background and away from others for the meantime.

At Alice's decision, the family was already dressed for the occasion. Jasper had taken to dark blue dress pants with a white button down, the top few buttons undone, while she was dressed in a strapless, navy eyelet dress with black lace overlay. Rosalie was dressed in a body con red, long sleeved dress with a low front that stopped below her sternum. Emmett was in a set of grey dress pants and a black polo, with his arm protectively around his stunning wife. Esme had taken to a less provocative appearance, with a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse, while Carlisle had his dark brown pants, white button down, and black suit jacket on. Edward had been placed in black pants, with a silver button down, with Bella in a white a line dress with a sheer back, tucked against his side once more as they waited.

They were growing further anxious by six, as the guard from last night, Olexir was his name, now stationed in the sitting room checked the watch on his wrist then swung the door open. "Please proceed to the Great Hall." The family stood, once more to be lead by Carlisle and Esme out of the sitting room. Down the hall, a set of doors they had passed the night before and that morning now stood open. The room was empty and large, a corner set up with music stands and cases for an orchestra. The chandelier above held fresh candles, waiting to be lit for the festivities. Down the room, was another set of doors, larger than the ones before and shaped in that of an arch. Held open, the family could see cushioned, wooden benches set up in neat rows and parted with a walkway in the center, facing three thrones that sat empty.

Bella's heartbeat grew faster as they entered the throne room, where other vampires had already taken their seats. Edward practically had her wedged between himself and Jasper, who walked beside him with Alice close to him. It was not just the other vampires that worried her, but being in this room given the last time they were here.

The family settled across the first row of benches to the left of the room. Despite it being clear that the castle had been remodeled to its original interior and exterior, it was clear a few modifications had been made. The thrones had etchings in their stone, depicting the lives of who had sat there before. Precious gemstones were in laid, reflecting the light brought in by yet another chandelier. Aro's old throne held rubies, with Marcus' now inlaid by sapphires, and Caius' set with amethysts. A door sat against the wall to the left of the thrones, and from there the family could catch the faint sound of the heartbeat they had heard the night before, but no voices. The guard that had been with Dante and Arturo last night, Tallia, stood watch outside the door, while Olexir strode down the aisle to stand to the left of what was Caius' throne.

It was nearly foreboding, but yet left the family terribly curious.

The room was a decent size, despite having been a storage room once with the door being on the other side of the room. It now was a dressing room, with screened partitions for the siblings, and a mahogany armoire now left open and empty of its garments. The siblings sat in a trio of chairs against the wall, in order of their appearance; Dante, Arturo, Aurora. The boys wore black dress pants and button downs, with black suit jackets and the classic cloak. The Volturi clasp had been replaced for a golden, cursive _L _pin. Aurora was in her nude and black gown, with her cloak draped down her back and around her shoulders, and fastened with the _L_. Her platinum hair was pulled up and piled atop her head, and she wore a heavy gold ring upon her right hand that matched her brothers, set with a large gem. Each sibling had their own stone, Arturo's had a ruby, Dante had a sapphire, and she had a amethyst. Simply personal preference, and a nice touch with the thrones. It had been Tallia's idea.

"Are you ready for this, sis?" Arturo looked to his left at Aurora, clasping his hand around hers. Dante leaned forward in his seat to look around his brother to their sister, who was fiddling nervously with her dress.

"I'm worried they'll be angry, Arty," She said softly, lifting her gaze to meet his. That was one noticeable difference between her and her brothers, despite her slow heartbeat that had faded over the year, was her violet eyes, ringed with silver. At birth they had been a red tone, but over the years had also settled into the violet that threw many for a loop. It was assumed that her passed mother, Emilia, had had purple eyes and had passed them down to Aurora, but it didn't explain the sliver of silver.

"Angry over what?" Dante asked, his hand reaching across Arturo to lay on top of his siblings clasped hands.

"My humanity." She admitted softly, her features clearly expressing her worries. "I don't want to set anyone cross by being part human, while you two are vampires, and as were the last rulers. We already have to have Olexir guarding me personally tonight, what of in the future? I'm still as breakable as a human, all I have is heightened senses and a power. I'm not unbreakable like either of you, nor as fast or strong."

"It's show time." The voice of Tallia broke into the room, as the door was swung open and she stepped inside. "Relax, you three, this will go smoothly and everyone will love all of you."


	7. Kind as Kings upon their Coronation Day

It was a dark figure that strode down the aisle as the fading rays from the sunset hit the room. As appeared to be a tradition that would continue into the net change of command, this vampire as well donned the famous black cloak, but his _L_ pin was fastened towards his left collarbone, leaving the cloak angled over his chest and back to leave his left side in view.

His steady steps stopped at the foot of the thrones, his hand giving a soft gesture to the open doors as he turned to face the audience. The oak fell shut with a gentle _thud_, and a set of guards stood before it. It was rather... medieval, of sorts, to have guards so plain in view as this. But none were given a moment to ponder over it, as the vampire clasped his hands together to gather their attention, and began to speak, "It is with great honor that you have all gathered here today in Volterra for this occasion. It was but a few short months ago that this castle went up in flames, taking the lives of many of the guard members, and our three leaders. It took but weeks to rebuild the walls, but it took months for three to be trained to take on the positions that had been involuntarily opened to them." Afton, that was his name. He had been a member of the guard before the downfall of the Volturi. With a mental invisibility gift, he had not been of much use to Aro, but being the mate of Chelsea, who could manipulate relationships, he had been allowed to stay through the years, and apparently had been overlooked in the attack. "These three had been considered to Aro as if his children, and it was his dying wish for them to be his successors." Afton's words paused, as he surveyed the audience, to let them ponder over his words for but a moment, before the next bomb shell. "It was also these three that destroyed the threat that attacked the Volturi. They are powerful in ways none of us can imagine, and it is with my greatest pleasure to begin the coronation that will set them as our leaders. I thank you for your time tonight, and I wish best wishes for our future."

He stepped off from his place before the empty thrones, to the left of what had been Marcus'. The door near him swung open, revealing the figure of a tall man dressed in black. With dark brown hair cut to his chin, short strands swept out of burgundy eyes and unruly curls at the nap of his neck, the vampire that appeared to be about twenty at the time of his change was clearly not was expected to be seen. A soft cleft in his chin broke his features, which had rather appeared to be high, and nearly elvish. The door slid shut as he exited, his chin held high with a refined expression upon his face as he made way to the first throne. Stepping onto the raised platform, he stood before it as Afton stepped forward. "I present Dante Edric Luana, the eldest, with a gift of solo-ing."

As Afton stepped back, the door was once more pulled open. The next figure that stepped out was another dark clothed man, though gloved, only slightly shorter than the one before him and seemed to have been hardly sixteen at his change. He himself had a cleft in his chin, and ruby eyes, though his hair was a dark ash brown, curly mess, brushed towards the right of his face. A sharp jawline and straight nose kept him from looking boyish, as he approached the middle throne. Once more Afton stepped up from his position. "I present Arturo Mabon Luana, the second eldest, with a gift of electricity."

The two brothers stood statuesque before their respective thrones, facing the viewers before them with frozen stares. A soft rustling of fabric could be heard before the door was opened again, and the heart beat grew louder. A soft, collective gasp could be heard as a young woman, no, girl for she appeared to be hardly seventeen stepped out, dressed in a nude and black ball gown with the cloak draped around her shoulders. Tallia followed her out of the room, holding the door open as the layers of fabric that made up her gown swept out across the stone floor. Though soft, her heat beat rang clear, practically louder than that of the actual human in the room that was Bella as it sped at the sight of the filled room. Yet, she did not falter, and made her way swiftly to the third throne. Afton approached with a book that had been hidden behind one of the shelves, folded in his arms. With pale curls piled atop her head, violet irises, delicate features and what appeared to be a pale birthmark upon her left cheekbone, she truly was a different sight compared to her brothers. "I present Alouetta Cher Luana, the youngest, with a gift of winds."

The siblings stood before their thrones, patient as Afton took his position before them. He held the book out to show the title, _Vampiric Law_, and clearly seemed to have quite a bit of age on it. "The siblings will each take their oath upon this book before their individual crowning. Should they break this oath, they will be removed of power, or disposed of dependent upon the severity of their wrongful actions." The dark skinned vampire stepped up to each sibling, letting them lay a palm upon the worn cover before reciting the oath they each knew well.

"I, Dante Edric Luana-..."

"I, Arturo Mabon Luana-..."

"I, Alouetta Cher Luana-..."

"...- do solemnly swear to abide by all rules placed upon the vampire population. I swear not to make decisions regardless of intent, that are not just and fair. I will do all within my power to protect our world and those who exist within it, for all of my existence, and eternity."

With each oath completed, Tillia stepped up. In her hands lay three objects. One was a pendant upon a long gold chain, the pendant held the shape of an L, with the Volturi crest inlaid upon it, and two rubies. The second was a gold diadem, similar to that of the nekhbet diadem, with small amethysts inlaid at each crossing of the metal. The third was a livery collar, or often called a chain of office, made up of gold and inlaid with sapphires. It was akin to that of the Coleridge collar.

It was Dante who received the pendant, bowing his head as Tillia passed it over him and let it settle around his neck. "You have a level head on you, Dante, and a fair heart. Don't let your protectiveness over Aurora bring you to make bad decisions, though." He whispered his soft thanks before sitting down gently upon the throne, letting his stone demeanor drop as he turned to watch Tillia approach Arturo.

Arturo received the livery collar, also bending down to receive the item. "You have a big seat to fill, Arturo, but you cannot let your fear of your gift take you away from that task. You are such a lively person, don't let that change just because you're afraid of yourself." He gave her a small smile and nodded, and took his seat as well. His gloved hands lay folded in his lap, as he as well joined Dante in watching the next of the siblings receive their item.

The final one to receive their gift was Aurora, the brothers watching as their sister also dipped her head for her own gift. The diadem was inlaid gently into her hair, the point of the metal settling against her forehead. As she brought her eyes back to Tillia, she noticed the smile threatening to break across the guard's face. "Aro always wanted to see you in a crown and gown, Aurora. You may be part human, but you are Volterra's own northern lights. Don't forget that Aro wanted you to also take up the throne in his final moments, along with your vampire brothers." Aurora took the guard's now empty hand and squeezed gently, though her hold did nothing to the cold, marble vampire skin. "Thank you, Tallia." Her voice was soft. She finally let go and took her seat as well, one hand upon her lap, and the left resting on the arm of the throne. Unlike her brothers who had relaxed upon finally sitting, she sat rigidly, with her eyes on Afton. Olexir had also stepped closer to her, waiting for someone in the audience to protest this third leader.

Afton brought himself before the three, lifting his hands up to gesture for everyone to stand. Once the audience was standing, he dipped in a low bow to them. "Let our days be long, and our lives well, under our new ruling." He straightened out, his tone clearly concluding the coronation. Soft, polite applause range out across the room, though not all joined in. Rosalie stood with her arms folded, an angered look in her eyes. The members of the Amazon coven left as soon as the doors were swept open once more to the ballroom, where the orchestra now began to play.

Yet, no one personally attacked. The siblings nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Now, they had to get through the ball, and hopefully ease all their worries by the enxt morning.


	8. Worrying will Never Change the Outcome

The orchestra was made up of vampires, though only those that were members of the guard. It was quite clear that the amount of guards had nearly doubled in size after the attack. Security was at an all time high in Volterra, but that hardly gave any reason to lessen the caution being exuded by all members of the Volturi.

As vampires filed out, to either join in the ball now or change into more suitable dancing clothes, the siblings looked to each other. Aurora reached up to touch her diadem as she looked to her brothers, then laughed. They soon joined in, leaving vampires to glance back in confusion at the laughing trio, and the chuckling guards near them.

"Please tell me that this isn't a dream," Aurora said breathlessly, leaning back in the throne.

"Considering we can't dream, I'd like this is all real, 'Rora." Arturo grinned at her, his own hand curled gently around his livery collar.

"We did it." Dante's statement was a whisper, though just loud enough for Aurora's ears to be able to catch as well as vampires who happened to still be in range, and listening.

"We did." Arturo slapped a free hand on Dante's back and stood up, letting go of the chain of office to stretch his arms up uselessly above his head. He had started to stride towards the ball and festivities, when a soft question from Aurora stopped him.

"Do you think Father would be proud?" It had been a while since she had referred to Aro as _Father_, she had decided to break the habit if she was going to take such a position in the vampire world. But it seemed in this moment, with tears brimming in her eyes, that she needed someone to call _Father_ again.

The middle eldest whirled around and came to a kneel before Aurora, taking her hands in his as Dante perched himself upon an armrest of her throne. Her body shook with sobs she tried to keep in, her head bowed down to touch against Arturo's as Dante wrapped his arm around her. "Of course he's proud, Aurora." Arturo started, his words soothing, and gentle.

"He wanted us to do this. He wanted us to take over, even though he sort of hoped it would never happen, because then he would be gone." It seemed his words didn't help, as a choked sob escaped her finally. This sound brought a halt to the festivities outside the room, vampires turning to view the scene they hadn't expected. Tillia had raced out of the room a moment before, now coming back with a tissue that she handed to Aurora. The half human nodded gratefully, bringing it to her eyes to catch the tears. "I know it hurts that he's gone," Dante took over, after shooting a glare to Arturo. "But all we can do is make sure we make him proud with continuing his work. Which we will."

"But I'm _human_, Danny. I'm part _human_." The word was nearly said with disgust by the platinum blonde. "You heard everyone when I stepped out after you two, the gasps, I can't imagine being a mind reader at that moment. They weren't pleased."

"No, they weren't." A new voice spoke up, causing the siblings to look up.

"Edward?" Arturo asked, remember the bronze haired vampire from the evening before.

"May I speak with her?" Edward asked from his position in the middle of the aisle, alone. Bella was currently being fretted over by Alice to be shoved in a proper ball gown, along with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice herself. The other male members of the family were in the ball room.

Olexir stepped forward from his quiet position, his eyes narrowed into a harsh glare at the member of the Olympic coven. "If you do her harm you will be put to death for your actions," He warned in a low tone before Edward could be granted or denied permission. As the personal guard of the youngest of the siblings, and the most fragile one, he took his job extremely seriously. She had been the one he had carried out of the sitting room earlier, for she had finally worried herself to sleep over the coronation by the time the Cullen family had arrived.

"I understand." Edward agreed immediately, before returning his attention to the siblings. By the mere expressions on their faces, Dante seemed to be against the idea of letting anyone close to her, while Arturo appeared to be open to the idea. Aurora had even peaked up at the moment, her nose slightly red and her cheeks damp from what her tissue hadn't caught. "Let him," She said softly, looking up to Dante. "You two can stay out there with Tallia and get the ball going. Let Olexir stay in the room, but I would like to speak with Mister Edward."

"Alright, 'Rora." Arturo was the first to agree, tucking a loose curl behind her ear as he stood up. He started to leave once more, before taking a step back and grabbing Dante's arm and bringing him with him. Tallia followed closely, bringing the doors closed as they stepped out.

Aurora let out a slow breath, standing up from her seat finally. Olexir stepped to her side, offering his hand as she stepped down the steps, which she took. "Thank you, Olly." She gave him a small smile and a giggle when he scoffed at the nickname, then returned to his post nearby.

She gestured for Edward to take a seat with her in the front bench, a small distance between them as she shifted to face him. "If I remember correctly, you are the mind reader of the Cullen coven?" _He must be, if he made that statement earlier._

"Yes, I am." His eyes were on her as he listened to her thoughts drifting into his mind, stronger than those in the other room due to the proximity. _A mind reader... That's a much more useful gift than mine. _He almost laughed, from what he was gathering, she seemed to be the type to put herself down quite a bit. It nearly reminded him of his Bella.


	9. You Cannot Forget the Burden of the Past

"Excuse my being so quick to the point, but what were the thoughts you caught at my entrance mostly of?" Her tone had dropped to nearly a silent whisper, though her eyes still held his gaze.

"Shock. There was plenty of that. I don't think anyone expected someone to be partially human taking the spot of Caius," Edward began, watching her expression as he spoke. She gave a small nod at his words, as if she had expected it. "There was also a lot of speculation, when Afton said you had the gift of winds. Some thought you didn't have a gift, some believed your gift was weak, or, that you just hid in the background while your brothers took care of the group who killed Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

At this, Aurora scowled. Her nose had faded from the bright red to a soft pink, and the tear streaks were gone from her face, but it was still a nearly pitiful expression. She didn't seem like the kind of person who could ever be caught scowling at something or someone. She seemed too... Innocent. "I did help. I had just as much of a part in it as did Dante or Arturo."

"May I ask what your individual parts in it were?" Edward almost felt as if he had taken on the persona of Carlisle, he was so utterly curious of what had happened the night, and how these three unknown siblings had managed to become the next leaders after such powerful vampires.

"Of course." She almost continued to speak, and verbally tell him of the events, before deciding it would be better to relive the memory, and let him see it.

_"Speak naught a word, my children..."_

_"I rely on your three to take care of Volterra... after these horrors are over..."_

_"You are all so powerful, absolutely exquisite..."_

_The memory of Aro's final words rang in her ears, nearly growing louder and more forceful when the door to the attic swung open once more. It was not Aro who returned, with flickers of fire surrounding him and leaving behind the sound of screams, but another man. He was tall, and rather a brute of a man, with an exotic woman clinging to his arm. Yet, before their eyes her form shifted to a small calico cat. Perhaps that was how they found entry, was with her, and he was the one to destroy the building and those inside._

_His finger tips darkened against his pale skin, blackness spreading until they reached the edge of his palm. Fire began to lick at the coal like appendages. It was nearly like his hands were the fire found in backyard grills, but far more deadly in this world. "I can't say I know you three." His voice boomed, causing her to squeak and hide further behind her brothers, who had already shoved her behind them. The grin that crossed his face was nearly sadistic. The cat that was a woman purred at his feet, waiting patiently as he scooped her up and settled her on his shoulder. She shifted into a small canary, pressing herself against his neck as he lifted a burning hand to the three before him. "Well, no need to let you live then." _

_The fire ran out from his hand, roaring towards the trio. _

_It was a pale hand that shot out in return, clenched in a fist. Strong winds suddenly overtook the room, letting the air grow lighter with the new supply of oxygen being forced. Another hand drifted up, from the darker haired of the brothers. A light purple tint encased the two before them, as the winds shoved the licking flames into the encased area. The third stood from their huddle as he pealed off one glove, finger by finger, and pressed his bare hand to the visible shield, where a small portion had yet to seal. Yellow, nearly white currents began to flow in with the fire, shocking those encased. The winds had became trapped inside, causing flames to swirl as the vampires before them turned into ash._

_Dante still held his hand up, holding the shield as Aurora stood. Arturo let his hand drop and stop the electricity, pulling on his glove as Aurora approached. Another, small opening appeared, and she sealed it with her hand. They watched the fire slowly extinguish its self as she removed the oxygen she supplied, watching as the shield slowly disappeared, and left but ashes in its wake. _

_"We need to do the same to the castle," Aurora whispered, as she took the kneeling position Dante still held._

_"I know," He replied, as he pressed a hand to the floor boards. His shield spread, slowly encasing their room as it gradually adding more portions of the castle. The toll on him was obvious, as he grew weaker the larger it grew. When it had finally encased the entire portion of the building burning, the image of what his shielf held clear in his mind, he was practically laying on the floor, his fingers curled but his palm still touching. Aurora held her hand out in a fist, her eyes closed as she let the idea of sucking out the oxygen inside the shield run wild. Soon, it felt like a pressure was upon them, the CO2 in the air becoming more noticeable. As the last peaks of fire were destroyed, Aurora fell into a curled ball. Her breathing was shallow, and she was growing terribly dizzy. Unlike her brothers, she needed oxygen. _

_Dante let the shield release, as Arturo knelt over Aurora. With a gloved hand, he forced her own into a fist. "Come on, 'Rora, bring some air back in here for you." _

_Through her hazed mind, she lifted her hand slightly. The pressure lifted immediately, and the half human sucked in air greedily. Opening her eyes, she saw the exhaustion on Arturo's own face, but unlike it being physical like his siblings, it was emotional. He despised using his gift to hurt others, but it had to be done. _

_Now, was left the task of seeing what all had been destroyed._


End file.
